Many Secrets
by CatherineChandler38
Summary: What if Catherine discovered she was suppose to be a murifield project and when she tells Vincent what she found out. No one will believe her beside Vincent and J.T.
1. Chapter 1

**Many Secrets**

**By: Kristy**

**(I do not own any rights or responsibilites to Beauty and the Beast (2012)**

**Full Summary: Catherine knew her mom was a woman of may secrets. But when they discover Thomas isn't Catherine's father what will Catherine do to meet her real father. Or if her mother working for murifield if she wasn't meant to be a expirment after all these years and the would explain why they kept tabs on her father that raised her. **

**Chapter 1: The Truth**

Catherine had just donated blood to her father because he might need surgery. She gathered his ipad and phone to take it to the police department to get the information out of things. She knew what ever her father wanted to meet about he was shooken up pretty battle. Catherine wanted answers on why her dad was like that. When Heather walked into the room Catherine was heading out with her father's things. Heather tried to get her to stay and be by side and support her. Catherine gave Heather a hug and a kiss on the cheek and headed toward her car. When she got to her car Vincent peek around the corner from a building. He got into her car so they could talk without being seen on the side walk and the risk of him being seen by some one in his past.

"you didn't have to come"

"I wanted to"

"what I meant was you should not have what if muifield did this"

"what makes you say that Catherine"

"that car verid right at my dad and with my mother working for them"

"they could have kept tabs on your dad look I will lay low until this is over okay"

"please witch I will not have to worry if there is a risk of you getting caught and killed"

Vincent grabbed Catherine's hand for a second and then, got out of the car and covered his face. He started for his and J.T's place. Catherine went to the office and Tess seen her come in.

"hey what are u doing here"

"going to see if I can get my father's pad and phone opened"

"wait wait a minute you need to go back to that hospital and I will see what can be done"

"I can not just sit there every time I look at him I see my mom laying there in that parking lot bleeding to death"

"you need to be strong and get over that for Heather and be there for him and her at this time I know it can be hard to do but Heather needs you Catherine and I will call when I hear something I promise"

"okay I am going"

Catherine headed back to the hospital wondering what was her father wanting to tell her. Would she ever know what he want to talk about. On the way into his room she walked in on the doctor talking to Heather.

"Hey how is he"

"well like I was just telling your sister he is going to need surgery but we do need a family member to give some blood"

"I already have"

"your blood didn't show any traits to your father or who ever he is to you Ms. Chandler but I am sorry this man is not your father"

"that can not be he has been there threw my life as far back as I can remember"

"maybe your father got together with your mother after the man was out of life you may never know"

"your right I may never know"

"Catherine quick fighting with the doctor please I will give blood and in the mean time when dad wakes up we will ask him about it but please he might be able to here this for all we know"

"yeah I have to go talk to some one"

"who"

"please do not ask questions"

"wait a minute are you back together with that Vincent guy"

"no I am not Heather I am going to look at adoption records from New York General records there will be records there I hope"

"Catherine stop"

"no Heather the only parent I thought I had left come to find out isn't even my father"

"maybe the test"

"where false do you know how long I have been working for NYPD I know how everything works Heather"

"fine go but don't you think they would have told us or you at least"

"everyone says are mom was a woman of many secrets I love you and will see you later"

"okay see you later sis"

Catherine headed to Vincent and the minute she pulled in her heart beat changed. Vincent flew to the door and stepped out where she could see him. He stood there and knew the news was not good and could tell she was upset and would be there the minute she stepped up in front of him.

* * *

**This chapter was short to start but I hope the next one will be better I promise...**

**Please leave a review so I know if you would like me to finish the story**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

**Finding out who you really belong to**

Catherine got out of the car and walked to Vincent and asked if they could talk inside today. Vincent looked at her with a consurned look on his face and they went in to Vincent place.

"whats wrong"

"nothing can I not just come and see my boyfriend"

"your heart is racing and your dad might have been in a accident that involved with murifield"

"finally you said the m word I didn't"

"oh no what now"

"you know how you have a grudge to hold against them for what they did to you"

"yes why whats wrong Catherine did they hurt you because if they did I will kill them myself and that is a promise Catherine"

"it has to do with my mother as well Thomas isn't my father"

"do you know who your father is with records and stuff"

"there isn't no record of me being born in a hospital"

"what are you saying"

"I was suppose to another child they would inject with the serum and my mom ran after my birth papers had been givin to her so she could take me to the doctor or where ever she wanted"

"so they didn't have a chance to harm you"

"because my mother my kids would have it for sure but with me knowing this I can dig up her research papers why my dad is in the hospital or even better saying why for sure they did this to me Vincent and maybe a cure for you if we are lucky"

"its worth a try Catherine if it will give us the answers we have been looking for"

"come to my fathers house I still have my old room we will order a pizza and look at the papers Brooke is out of town they would not let her come back to be with him and Heather has done said she is not leaving the hospital"

"its a date Catherine"

"a date"

"we are now a offically together are we"

"yes we are"

"I will get me some clothes"

"i'll help you Vincent"

Vincent pulls out a couple of tote bags and packs a few things to go out to the Chandler place. But when Catherine left the room he ran into Alex's enegagment ring that she had returned to him after the night in the woods. He figured just letting it set in the box was not good he thought it was time for it to be used. He figured that Catherine would at least want to be his fiance for the rest of there lives. Catherine did understand that there present might be there future and she was okay with that. But I at least want her here always and if putting a engagment ring on her finger will work I will be fine with that. She came around the corner I put the ring in my coat pocket and we headed toward the car she put my things in the back. She then headed to her father's house for the weekend. Hopefully we can get some anwsers off her moms research papers from trying to find a cure. When we arrived at the house Catherine dug in the rocks to find the hidda rock with the key inside. S he unlocked the door and we went on in to the house and Catherine started lunch for us. She made hamburger and fries and we sat ate at the table. After lunch she took me to get the crates and boxes from the attack with her moms research papers. We sat down and began to read threw them and I ran across one of her diary's and it said she was having a rough time trying to find find a husband so she adopted a baby and murfield had Catherine in there care when she was three days old. Then, it said once she met and married Thomas they signed the father ship it Thomas. The explains why they have kept tabs on Catherine and her family.

"Vincent I was apart of them"

"they didn't harm you"

"I was meant for something Vincent why did they have me with them what was the purposes"

Catherine then began to cry. "hey it is okay they will not lay a hand on you now I sware"

That night Catherine and Vincent order a pizza and other things to eat from the pizza place. They ate and went to bed. The next morning they packed there things and left the house. Catherine dropped off Vincent and went to get out of the car and Catherine went to step out and took two steps and fell.

"you alright Catherine"

"my ankle I think its spranged"

"okay put your arms around my neck"

"Catherine wraps her arms around Vincent's neck "here we go again"

"once again you are hurt again and I am here at your rescue"

"yeah you are are even my own personal doctor even"

"yeah I guess I am"

Vincent places her in the bed and pulls off her boot to find the ankle already swollen.

"Catherine you did it this time really you did"

"why"

"you may need a x ray"

"good thing yo can be in public now"

"I can walk into a hospital with my license and get the things I need for you now"

"yeah I know I am just glad we can go on a date now Vincent"

"witch I was planning on doing for us tonight but"

"I am so sorry"

"no things happen but for now put this ice on your ankle and if it does not help I am getting my medical license and things and we are taking you to the hospital here me"

An hour later Vincent removes the ice and sees a knot on Catherine's ankle the size of a dime. She then tried to stand and couldn't stand. He then grabbed his medical license and picked Catherine up. He placed her inside the car in the passanger side and drove her to ER. There Vincent ran in and grabbed a wheel chair. It was ice cold by the time they got there so Vincent wrapped his car around Catherine and placed her in the wheel chair. He wheeled her in and showed his license they let Catherine in with in seconds. They got her information like her medical insurance and all of that. Vincent ordered a x ray and MRI for her ankle. They sat there and waited for the nurse to get her for the x ray and MRI. Vincent would be going with her but they had to wait for the machines to be free of other people there in the hospital.

"got my ankle hurts"

"I will go get something for pain from the nurses"

"yeah thanks Vincent"

Vincent then comes back with a stringe of morphine. He injected into the small iv they had started for the die they need in the MRI. With in seconds Catherine was feeling better and they arrived to get her. When Vincent went to help her in the wheel chair the nurse told him he had to stay until he showed her the medical license and said he was a doctor. When they where finished they discovered that she had a very bed stran on the joint and would have to be in a boot for a couple of weeks. The pharmacy brought up the pain medicine and boot for her ankle and Vincent placed it on her so the nurses didn't cause her no pain. Catherine still went out in a wheel chair. She would be out of work until she was done healing. But Vincent would help her with the healthing process.


End file.
